outer_planetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyran
Cyran '''is a Super-Jool gas giant added in the Kopernicus pack '''Planet Cyran. It is a hot, orange planet generating its own heat and has a fiery ring system. Cyran replaces Dres' location between Duna and Jool, and has 9 moons. One of these moons is a relocated and re-textured Dres. Two of Cyran's moons have oceans, while one is potentially habitable. In-Game Description Characteristics Physical Properties Cyran is a "Super-Jool". These are large gas giants with a greater radius and mass than Jool in the stock KSP system. It has a radius of 8,000 kilometers, or 1.3 Jool Radii. Cyran also has more than twice the gravity of Jool and 2-4 times its mass. This results in the planet having a radioactive core and huge amounts of released heat, getting it close to the level of a Y-Class Brown Dwarf (though this would require the presence of fusion). Atmosphere Cyran's atmosphere starts at 500 kilometers, with 20 times the pressure of Kerbin's atmosphere. The radioactive decay of the planet's large core heats the atmosphere - this is handled in a unique way with Cyran, as instead of it having a mundane hot atmosphere the technical temperature of its atmosphere remains zero throughout but all craft will heat up every physics tick, with the rate of heating increasing as altitude drops. This inexorable heating, high speed and the very sudden onset of the atmosphere make entering Cyran's atmosphere extremely hazardous and the high drag means craft will often be destroyed by the heating before they penetrate into the lower atmosphere. The atmosphere of Cyran has several distinct cloud features. It has a few prominent jet streams running alongside glowing cloud belts that contain air from near the planet's core. There is one huge superstorm in Cyran's atmosphere, along with multiple smaller ones. There are an equal concentration of these mini-storms in both the Northern and Southern hemispheres of Cyran. Biomes Cyran is unique for being one of the very few gas giants in a Kopernicus planet pack to have biomes. There are 5 in total and mark prominent features in Cyran's turbulent atmosphere. System Rings Cyran has a narrow band of brightly glowing rings. These are made from material shed by the half-molten moon Infernas. The rings of Cyran are heated to well over 800 Kelvin. Moons Cyran has 9 moons, in alphabetical order: * [[Crysalis|'Crysalis']]:' A small asteroid-like body in an extremely eccentric orbit with an exposed metallic core. * 'Dres: 'This is a remade version of Dres. It is a crimson-grey moon with steep ridges and lots of craters. * [[Glacia|'Glacia]]: 'A distant, icy moon with grey uplands and blue-ice craters. * 'Iltan: 'A Kerbin-like moon with golden land masses, a breathable atmosphere, and oceans of water. * 'Infernas: 'A rocky moon with a decaying orbit that is being torn apart by Cyran. One side is pure lava, while the other is mostly made of basalt. * 'Kivlan: 'A beautiful cyan ice moon with a decently thick atmosphere and vast mountain ranges. * [[Protorin|'Protorin]]:' A moon covered covered in extensive purple canyon systems. * 'Sennim: 'A large, blue-green moon similar to Titan with a thick atmosphere and lakes of liquid mercury. * 'Zerto: '''A small purple and grey planetoid captured in a retrograde orbit around Cyran. Trivia * Despite not being based off of any known exoplanet, Cyran bears similarities to the planet '''J1407b. * Planet Cyran is the only planet pack that moves and remakes Dres while keeping the rest of the Kerbol system the way it normally is. * If you reach the bottom of the atmosphere, a consequence of how Cyran handles temperatures means there is an ocean of lava you can splash down in at 0 altitude. This is impossible without cheats. * Planet Cyran is one of the few planet packs to feature a gas giant with a custom normal map. Reference Frames Category:Planet Cyran Category:Planets Category:Celestials